Lingula
Lingula is an international auxiliary language that seeks to facilitate relationships within Romance languages and to be easy to understand. Lingula is based on Vulgar Latin and its daughters. It was constructed to respond to many of the problems with Interlingua. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Morphology Superlatives/Comparatives Adjective of felice Adjective of beato, beata ''' '''Noun of auto: car 2nd Declension Nouns; example Pane: bread Personal Pronouns: Possessives: Possessives agree with their possession in declension and number. ' '-ore : Adding -ora to the stem of a verb indicates an actor. Here are some examples: Demonstrative Pronouns: Similar to Latin, Lingula will be using the demonstrative pronouns Aquello for that and isto for this. Aquello/Aquella: That Isto/Ista: This Interrogative/Relative Pronouns/Useful Phrases: Qui: Who/Whom perque: because per que?: why Per favore: please Per: by/through Quale: Which No: No Non: Not Gratias: Thank you Bono jorno: good day Bono nocte: good night Patre: father Matre: Mother Aqui: Here(Compare pronunciation of Lingula with Italian qui, Portuguese Aqui, Spanish Aqui) Fratre: Brother Sorore: Sister ''' '''Bona vespera: good evening Homo, Homines: Man(this is because of Romanian, Italian, Catalan, etc) Regno: Kingdom Humano/Humana: Human(adj), Human Being Salute: Hello Sanita: Health Sano/Sana: Healthy Infermo/Inferma: Sick Hospitale: Hospital Troppo: too much perdonar: to forgive vender: to sell comprar: to buy mas: but Como stas?: How are you(feeling)? Goodbye: Salute basio: kiss Que: That Que: What Quando: When? Quanto: How much/many? Sine: Without Como: How/like Onde: Where? Quantitative / Negative Pronouns: Qualque parte: somewhere Qualuno: somebody Nullo parte: nowhere Ninuno: nobody, no man Nada: Nothing Toto parte: everywhere Toto,Tota: everything(one), all(adjectival) Numerals: 1. Uno 2. Duo 3. Tres 4. Quatro 5. Cinc 6. Sei 7. Sete 8. Octo 9. Nove 10. Dece ' Verbal Morphology:' Lingula will keep three conjugations of verbs: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd with slight modifications for simplicity. The conjugations are simplified. Also, we have reduced the number of tenses for simplification purposes. Future, Past, and Present. Subjunctive will also still exist but only in the present. Esser: to be Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |} Poder: to be able/can Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |} Conjugation: “-ar” Example Verb: (laudar:to praise) Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |- | | |} Non-finite Forms: Conjugation: “-er” Example Verb: (ved-er: to see) Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |} Conjugation “-ir”: Example Verb: (dormir: to sleep) Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |} Example Verb: (ir: to go) Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |} Past: Future: | Subjunctive: Present: Imperative: |} Syntax: Introduction: In classical Latin, the word order is fairly free due to the declensions. This allows for more expression with a minimal impact on comprehensibility. In Lingula, similar to the Romance languages, word order is S-V-O. In the Romance languages, adjectives are generally placed after the nouns they modify. In Lingula, the pattern is the same. The adjectives do not have to follow their nouns however that is their neutral position. Possessive adjectives come before the noun. Lexicon https://www.memrise.com/course/970911/lingula-clave-pro-apprender-entre-linguas/ Example text The Lord's Prayer Patre Nostro, que es in cielos, sea sanctificato il tuo nome, venga tuo regno, sea facta la volonta tua, como in cielo, assi in terra. Da nos oje nostro Pane quotidiano, e perdona nostras debitas, como assi perdonamos nostros debitores. E non inducer nos in tentatione, mas libera nos del malo. Amen